Missing You
by A-moment-Behind
Summary: Aveline's been gone for a long time and Ratonhnhake:ton is missing her like crazy. How will he react when she finally comes back? Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. All credit goes to Ubisoft and others behind its production.


Ratonhnhaké:ton separated from his hunting group, opting to go solo on his kills. He had heard a deer not too far off, but if he had stayed with the others, he knew he'd lose it. Though the others were as skilled as him, he just found it better for him to track and hunt on his own.

Only now, he felt a bit off. For the past several months, he had been hunting with Aveline, an African-French colonial woman from New Orleans. She had gotten lost, and he allowed her to join his tribe. She proved to be an exceptional hunter, companion, and warrior. It hadn't taken long before they fell in love with one another.

But their peaceful lives were disrupted when some colonials passed through their village. One of the men, a man named Achilles, knew her and told her about some strife in her hometown. Aveline had hesitated for the longest, torn between saving her home and staying with him and the others in their little community. Yet, in the end, he had told her to go. That he'd be waiting patiently for her return. She had departed the next day with the men.

That had been about two months ago. Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't patiently waiting anymore. Everyone had grown weary of his restlessness. He couldn't even have someone saying her name around him without it making him antsy. He missed her too much. A few times, he had threatened to go after her, though he didn't know where New Orleans even.

The hunting trip they were on right now wasn't that necessary either. It was just a ruse to get him out of the way and off the nerves of everyone else while he was suppose to be clearing his mind, which hunting always used to do. Not today though. He was even more restless, and in his carelessness, Ratonhnhaké:ton had spooked the deer. The female darted away from him and over a mound.

Sighing, Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed a tree and sat perched on a branch, scanning the forest floor for any sign of another prey. It was a few minutes before he heard something several meters away. Something large was moving through the bush, heading in the direction of where he knew his tribe was, and something told him that the large mass wasn't a deer or a bear, but a human.

Sprinting and swinging expertly from branch to branch, Ratonhnhaké:ton was within a few feet of the person. He couldn't see much of the person for he or she kept to the thicker bushes surrounded by numerous trees, but he made out the blue and white of the person's coat and danger bells flared through his mind. He moved across a few more tree branches until he was almost above the person. It took him less than a second to drop down upon the intruder.

The intruder fought him back, stronger than he thought. Whoever it was hit him in the face upon his attack, disorienting him for a moment. By the grunt, he could tell that the person was a female, and Ratonhnhaké:ton back up, rubbing his eyes. His body was still on alert, knowing how vulnerable he was without his sight, but the person never advanced on him. Instead, she spoke.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? What the hell? Why did you attack me?" Her voice was thick with anger and surprise, making his heart skip a beat or two anyways. It had been far too long since he last heard her voice. His sight improved, and he looked at her, not even attempting to hide the huge grin upon his face. She was back, and it wasn't long before he had her in his arms again, kissing her face and her neck. Of course Aveline gave a few protests, but she was equally glad to return to his arms, smiling and giggling at his light kisses upon her skin.

Yet, his kisses changed after a while, a change that didn't go unnoticed by Aveline. Every kiss to her neck was accompanied by a sharp nip; the pain soothed away by a flick of his tongue. Her moans in his ear urged him on as did the slight sting of her nails digging into the flesh of his back. Though he was wearing little, his garments seemed like a restriction and hers even more so. It took a little longer than he imaged, but soon Aveline was out of her coats, boots, and pants, pressed up against a tree. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to run his hands over the flesh of the thighs to grip her ass in his palms. This time he groaned only to have Aveline shush him with a hungry kiss.

Neither cared that they were out in the open where anyone could stumble upon them, especially if someone was sent to find Ratonhnhaké:ton. The thought just seemed to fuel their passion and urgency for one another more.

Pushing her up a bit more on the tree, Ratonhnhaké:ton secured Aveline's body against his before pushing into her with a growl, nipping her neck hard. He felt her body shudder against his; her nails digging deeper into his back, and her voice crying out into his ears.

The love they made against the tree wasn't like anything they had ever done before. It was primal. Wild. It was mating pure and simple. Their voices and pants echoed amongst the trees and scenery, but neither cared if they disturbed the wildlife. They were tuned to one another and nothing else.

With a grunt and a final moan from Aveline, they came together, spent from their exercise and Ratonhnhaké:ton from maintaining his position propping her up against the tree for too long. Slowly and gently, Ratonhnhaké:ton lowered them to the ground, making sure he sat upon Aveline's discarded coat to protect them both from the debris below.

Pulling back, he glanced over Aveline's face. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling, spent, satisfied and happy. Hugging her close again, he showered her neck and face, any flesh he could access, with light kisses. Aveline swore he was purring as he did so.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. Don't leave me again. I won't let you leave without me again. I can't handle it a second time." Ratonhnhaké:ton cooed into her neck, pressing Aveline closer to his body and loving the feel of her heat and breath upon his skin.

"What happened to you promising to wait patiently?" Aveline teased, running her fingers through his tousled locks.

"Hmm." He smiled and nipped her ear.

"Shouldn't we get back to the tribe?" Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head at her question.

"Just a little longer. I want you to myself."

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a little longer until they heard Ratonhnhaké:ton's being called from a distance. With twin annoyed sighs, they separated and got redressed before heading off in the direction of the voices hand-in-hand.


End file.
